


《With They …》

by Nine1998



Category: OneD
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 双男主预警明星同人向咩咩和等等





	《With They …》

**Author's Note:**

> 先向粉丝道歉 我不混圈 单纯磕颜

——这世上所有的甜美，都不及你。  
已经见过他无数次了，对着他凑近的脸依旧会脸红。  
“让你来我这实习，为什么不愿意，嗯?”  
他坐在皮椅上，十指交叉，抬眸看你。  
“因为……”因为不想被别人说闲话，这句话在他鼻尖碰到你的鼻尖时，自动消了音。  
热度从他触碰的地方开始向上蔓延。  
你有点想逃。  
“我…我好像生病了。”  
“嗯，是啊”他凑的更近，手指动了一动，看见你蓦然睁大的眼睛，笑出来。  
！  
“你在干嘛！”  
他的手指，直直探入了你的蜜穴。  
回头看看办公室的门，再伸手去推他。  
“我在帮你看病啊。”手指又动了动，他拉住你推脱的手，“很烫，很热，一定是病了，得疏通。”  
他抓着你的手，放在唇边轻吻。  
伴着午后的阳光，他靠在椅子中，黑色的外套，一丝不挂打着领结的衬衫，虔诚的，在在哪手背落下一吻。  
呼吸一窒。  
体内的手指拔了出来，他举着湿漉漉的手指对你说，“你看，都病出汗了。”  
“那不是……”  
身体总是下意识的出卖人，腿一软，扑到了他身上，当然…也感受到身下，坚硬的东西。  
“这么主动……你喜欢在上面?直说便是。”  
是热烈而缠绵的亲吻，唇与舌之间的戏弄，被掠夺呼吸，在炙热间周而复始。  
身下的衣服被人脱了下去，和他的炙热紧贴。  
凭借最后一丝理智制止他，“你还在公司呢。”  
“好办。”他抱着你，就着这个姿势拨通号码，“Lisa，下午的会议全部推掉，不要让任何人来打扰我。”  
言罢，他望向你。  
“那么夫人，可否赐我一场欢喜?”  
那个高高在上的人，用着温柔渴求的目光，向你索要。  
几乎是瞬间，就断了理智。  
……  
腰被人扣着，臀瓣下是进出的茎柱，不小的尺寸，蜜穴包裹着它，吞吞吐吐，茎柱撑开两边的花瓣，一次又一次。  
浑身都没了力气，他抱着你转了一个身，翘臀对准他的昂扬，再度让你坐了下去。  
背脊贴着他的胸膛，这样的姿势只能靠着他一次次的使力，被穿透，被带上云巅。  
最后两个人的下身都变得湿哒哒的，他环着你，在你颈侧喘着气。  
办公室早已一片狼藉，书桌、沙发、窗边，空气中全是欢爱后的气息。  
天色已经昏沉下来。  
“我送你回家。”  
肯定句。  
温度适宜的车上，昏昏欲睡，到了目的地才悠然转醒，又是一个轻吻在唇角。  
“唔…不要了。”  
下意识就说出口。  
下午都发生了什么走马灯似的在脑海中过了遍。  
——夫人带着这链子可真好看。  
——夫人动情的样子真叫为夫欲罢不能  
——我的夫人啊……  
听闻他一声嗤笑，头被揉了揉，“今日放过你。”  
四月的天气容易落雨，他撑着伞开了车门，送你去了楼下。  
隔着雾蔼蔼的雨相望，他俊郎的棱角模糊在雨帘中。  
在他尚且没动送你上楼再来一发的心思之前，匆匆落荒而逃。  
……  
熟悉的小窝。  
玄关，连灯都不想开，脱掉了鞋子就想往浴室走去。  
“回来了?”低沉的声音骤然响起，漆黑的房间亮起了一盏台灯，男人坐在沙发中，手上把玩着酒杯，眉头皱起，闭着的眼眸缓缓睁开，望向你，“玩的愉快么？”  
面部顿时僵硬。  
“你怎么来了?”  
话一出口就知道坏了事。  
果然，男人脸上浮起嘲讽的笑来，“怎么，和别人上了次床，就想着把我推出去了？”  
“不是……”咽了口口水，后退，“只是我今天真的累了……”  
头朝下的姿势被他扛起来，二话不说丢去了床上。  
尽管是有床垫，被丢下来的感觉仍旧是不好受，刚想发作。  
就被男人一手摁住你的颈部和背部，长腿熟练分开你的双腿，顶住腿心。  
闭合的小穴中缓缓有热流淌下，顺着腿根，呈现一副淫靡的画面。  
是……是那个液体。  
他死活不让自己清理掉的……精元。  
两根手指粗暴的塞了进去，抠弄着，“带着别人的东西回来?想怀上他的种吗？”  
下面的两片花瓣被大力的扯开，手指毫不留情的抽插，直到男人觉得里面没有一丝别人的液体，才放过。  
腿根早便没了力气，任由他逞凶肆虐，紧抓着床单喘息。  
“就这样你也有感觉了吗？”  
他抬起你的臀，将自己冲撞进去。  
“啊——”  
“他是不是也这样对你。”双乳被大力的揉捏着，丝毫不顾你已经皱起的眉。  
一个又一个的红梅盛开在背部，蜿蜒着要遮盖掉另一个男人留下的痕迹。  
又快又急，昏黄的灯光下，墙上折叠起伏的影子，春意盎然。  
臀部被掌掴，男人扯着你的头发，强迫你直起身来，侧过脸和他接吻。  
“他有没有这样?一边从背后操你，一边说着爱你，嗯?”  
“没有，他没有这样！”忍不住尖叫起来。  
被蹂躏成千万种姿势，被迫承欢，承受来自男人的怒意和占有。  
腿间一片泥泞，眼皮已经打不开了，有人在用湿巾清理着放纵后的战果。  
“你是我的，从你爬上我的床那刻起，就别想从我身边逃走！”  
明明是呢喃，却又这样一副恶狠狠的样子。  
身体再承受不住了，疲乏的陷入睡眠中。  
嗯……晚安。


End file.
